1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to apparatus f or connecting a personal digital assistant (PDA) to a host computer device, such as a desktop computer, a portable computer or a computer docking station, for the purposes of data exchange therebetween and electrical charging of the PDA.
2. Description of Related Art
A personal digital assistant (PDA) is a small computer-like device which typically has a base housing with a miniature keyboard mounted on its top side, and a hinged display screen housing pivotal between a closed position in which it extends across and covers the keyboard, and an open position in which it is pivoted to a generally upright position to expose the keyboard and a display screen which faces the user of the device. A small microprocessor, a data storage memory area, and a storage battery are typically mounted within the base housing along with various other miniature electronic components.
Conventional PDA's are also typically provided with an operating system and pre-loaded programs, such as word processing, spreadsheet and other programs, which are abbreviated versions of their larger computer counterparts. The increasing popularity of PDA's stems from both their relatively low cost and extreme portability compared to, for example, much larger notebook computers. Many users find that for simple computing tasks during trips and other periods of being away from their larger computer devices the bulk and computing power of even a compact notebook computer are simply not needed.
However, for extended use periods and more complex computing tasks it is recognized that larger computer devices, such as notebook and desktop computers, are considerably more suitable than the diminutive PDA device. Accordingly, when a user's trip is completed he typically transfers the work data from the PDA to his larger computer device, to take advantage of its more comfortable size and increased power and speed, and recharges the PDA's battery.
As currently accomplished, these PDA data transfer and battery recharging tasks tend to be rather awkward and inconvenient. Specifically, such tasks currently require a dedicated PDA stand which the PDA must be supported on and plugged into, with separate data transfer and charging cables. The data transfer cable must be extended from the stand to a host computer device such as a desktop computer unit, a tower computer unit, a portable computer or a computer docking station, for data transfer purposes, and the other cable must be extended to a source of electrical recharging power.
These two cables, and the PDA stand, add considerable weight and bulk to the overall PDA package which must be carried around, and the cables tend to be rather clumsy to use. Additionally, if either the cables or the stand are lost or misplaced, the desired PDA data transfer and recharging cannot be carried out. Further, EMI/RFI suppression for the PDA must be incorporated into the data transfer cable, a requirement which adds considerably to its cost.
As an alternative to this cable-based data transfer from the PDA to a host computer device, various proposals have been made to effect such data transfer by an infrared beam system. However, this data transfer technique inconveniently requires an unobstructed and aligned field of vision for the PDA IR data link to be established with the host computer device.
As can readily be seen from the foregoing, a need exists for improved apparatus for recharging a PDA device and enabling data transfer between the PDA and a host computer device. It is to this need which the present invention is directed.